


Asthma Attack

by taelscircus



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Asthma, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Panic Attacks, idk dude, kinda a panic attack, well almost a panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taelscircus/pseuds/taelscircus
Summary: Peter has an asthma attack while on patrol luckily Tony is just one phone call away.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704568
Kudos: 33





	Asthma Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Request more at https://infectiouswriting.tumblr.com/

Everything seemed to be going well. 

Peter was on patrol – something he did often and something he was used to. Swinging around town helping people who needed it, returning bikes and anything else that spider-man would need to keep the city safe. 

What he didn’t expect that day was a bank robbery. 

He was at the end of his patrol when he heard a gunshot. He was quick reacting and made his way to the bank as quickly as possible,

“Put your hands up!” He heard a shout from within and without thinking he ran into the building and as soon as the robber noticed Spiderman was there, he whipped around and sprinted for the door. Peter was quick acting and ran after him, attempting to shoot webs at him – but missing. Finally, he got one and wrapped the man up before setting him down on the sidewalk. Soon there after the police returned and Peter began to walk away from the scene.

That’s when he noticed it felt as though he couldn’t breathe.

His chest was tight, and he was in pain. He tried to take in a deep breath and that resulted in a coughing fit. He took in another short breath with a wheeze before he started to panic. He had heard of fits like this happening to classmates where they couldn’t breathe and had to use an inhaler. Hell – before he was Spiderman, he was one of those kids who had to frequently use an inhaler. He assumed his asthma had cleared up with age and the whole Spiderman situation – apparently, he had guessed wrong about the whole ordeal.

“Karen—” He said between breaths,”-call Mr. Stark,” He was panicking. His anxiety levels skyrocketing as he struggled to breathe. His chest hurt, he kept coughing and he was beginning to see double. 

He was scared he was going to have a panic attack on top of the asthma attack. 

“Calling Tony Stark.” Peter could barely hear Karen’s voice over his own panic.

“Kid?” He heard Tony, and a wave of relief washed over him,

“M-Mr. Stark,” 

“Peter? Everything okay you sound—”

“I can’t breathe—” 

“Okay kid, okay, it’ll all be okay. Can you sit down for me?” Tony nodded, though Tony couldn’t see it and leaned against a building slowly sliding to the ground and closing his eyes,

“Mr. Stark i-is this what death feels like?” Peter asked and Tony chuckled a bit in response,

“Let’s not think about death right now, Pete, everything will be okay.” Tony said in a more serious tone, wanting to try and help calm the kid down to the best of his ability.  
“Do you need to know where I am?” Peter asked then took a deep breath, realizing it was getting easier to breathe, but he felt exhausted and his chest still sort of hurt.

“Yep, I’ve got your location no worries. I’m almost there.” Tony told him and when Peter looked up, he saw him. He slowly started to stand up and Tony was quick waling to him and helping him up.

“Thank you,” Peter said, sounding a lot better than he did at the beginning of their phone call.

“It’s no problem kid, want to head back to the tower?”

Peter nodded. 

“Then let’s go there and you can relax a bit as I see about getting you checked out about that attack.”

“Alright…” Peter said quietly,

“Everything alright, kid?”

“Yeah! Yeah…I just don’t want to be too much of a burden on you.”

“Well, you’re not a burden and never will be.”

“Oh. Okay…Thank you.”

“Like I said, it’s no problem.” 

And with that they headed back to the Stark Tower.


End file.
